


small songs

by yami (blind_man_sun)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who: Eighth Doctor Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships, Love songs, M/M, anji is so tired of waiting for these two to get together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-17 01:03:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10583181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blind_man_sun/pseuds/yami
Summary: fitz is playing a love song. anji listens





	

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written anji in so long i miss her

Anji wondered if Fitz knew she can hear him every time he plays his guitar in his room. She doesn’t know how it’s possible since their bedrooms are nowhere near each other. She thinks, anyway. Who know with the TARDIS, really. It had annoyed her, at first, but then she’d come to grow used to it, and then to even look forward to it. Fitz, for all his external roughness and scruffiness and general lackadaisical air, played with a surprising softness. Anji had to admit it was sweet, sometimes even tender. 

She was curled up on the huge beanbag in the corner of her room, reading. The Doctor had found it somewhere in this maze of a ship and had presented it to her, beaming. She hadn’t really had the heart to refuse him and it honestly wasn’t so bad after she’d picked all the cobwebs off. She’d just finished her current chapter when the first few hesitant notes of a guitar floated through the wall. Fitz tuning it, probably. 

Anji dog-eared the corner of the book and set it aside. She propped her cheek in her palm and closed her eyes, listening as Fitz made his way through what she distinctly recognized as the greatest hits of the 60s. She couldn’t help a small smirk at that. Despite everything Fitz had seen he still always came back to his home era. Anji usually tried not to think about the fact that he was from the past because that made him, technically, by the standards of her own time, 65 years old, and that was weird. Fitz only looked like he was in his early 30s, just a few years older than her, although she had a sneaking suspicion he might be much, much older than that. Anji wasn’t entirely sure if Fitz was even still human. 

She found herself jolted out of her thoughts by a sudden silence. Fitz had stopped playing. Anji picked up her book again and opened it with a mild disappointment, only to close it once more when the guitar started up again. He would play for a few moments, then stop, then repeat the same passage in a slightly different way. Anji recognized it as him working on one of his own songs. His voice joined in with the guitar after a minute and honestly, Anji still couldn’t believe someone like Fitz Kreiner could sound like that. 

A wide grin split her face when she realized Fitz was singing a _love song_ and she knew exactly who it was for. Fitz’s feelings for the Doctor had been obvious to her from the very start; she had no idea how they didn’t see it. It was equal parts comical and frustrating. 

She slouched back further into the beanbag and closed her eyes again, completely content to just listen. The song made her think of Dave, briefly, and Anji was surprised to find she felt no sadness, not anymore. Just a fondness for what they’d had. 

The last notes of the song faded away. Anji briefly thought about going over to his room to compliment him, but decided against it. She wasn’t that mean. She could see in her mind how absolutely mortified he’d be and how he’d sooner rather die than let the Doctor hear it. Anji let out an irritated puff of air and went back to her book. Fitz and the Doctor made a fine pair of idiots, and she really hoped they sorted themselves out before she was forced to do it for them.


End file.
